


Try Me

by holyhobbitshit



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhobbitshit/pseuds/holyhobbitshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime's been really worked up the past couple of weeks. (Basically just porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Me

Jaime didn’t know what was with him tonight. He was just so worked up and he wasn’t sure how to take care of it. Maybe it’s because he hasn’t had sex in a while. Touring was great and all, but  _god damn_  he needed to get _off_. 

"Jai, we’re on in five!" Tony called from a little ways away, using the nickname he’d given Jaime in their sophomore year of high school. It sounded like "hi" but it was cute and Jaime liked it. 

Jaime nodded at his best friend and put his black bass over his shoulder, adjusting it so he was comfy. His heart started pounding harder. Maybe it was from excitement for the show, or maybe it was because Tony had kissed his temple for good luck. He wasn’t sure which.

They ran out onto the stage, thousands of young people exploding with screams. Jaime smiled and lifted his bass above his head, looking out across the sea of people.

He looks over at Vic, waiting for his cue, and immediately they jump into Caraphernelia.

About halfway through the show, Jaime’s excitement is getting the better of him. He’s kind of got a little…  _problem._ Down south. He thanked the heavens above that his bass covered most of his upper thighs. It’s probably the adrenaline from the show and the vibrations from his bass. And maybe his lack of sex these past couple of months. 

His part for Bulletproof Love was coming up soon, and that meant he had to sing.  _Fuck._  He thought. He’ll sound so strained and weak and it’ll be a dead giveaway. He sighed to himself and put his foot on his riser, leaning over to his mic. He took a deep breath and tried to sound as normal as possible, but it didn’t exactly work out…

"This isn’t fair!" Vic sang, his eyes closed and completely into the music.

"Nuh," Jaime moaned into his mic, eyes closed. It was meant to be a powerful "No!" but, well. Not exactly.

He backed away from his mic, his head spinning and his cock painfully hard. He threw his head back, eyes half-lidded and his lips parted. He continued playing, Tony’s ripping solos playing through his earpieces.

He turned over to Tony finding the guitar player giving him a funny look, almost as if to say, ‘What the fuck was that?’ It just made Jaime grin a little and he winked. 

Tony turned a light shade of pink and turned back to his guitar, his hair acting as a curtain in front of his face.

Jaime chuckled darkly. ‘ _Just one more song. One more song and you can get rid of this fucking problem.’_  He told himself. 

——————————

"Fuck," Jaime groaned, his hand wrapped around his leaking cock with a tight grip. He pumped himself slowly, flicking his wrist. He let out a light gasp, closing his eyes and biting his lip.

His hair was still sweaty and curly from the show, sticking to his forehead messily. His arm muscles flexed and pulled as his wrist moved quicker over his cock, causing his lips to fall apart in a quiet moan.

"Jai? Where are you, dude?"

Jaime whined a little, wanting to finish before Tony found him because he seriously  _needed_  this right now. 

"Jai?" Tony asked again, opening the door to the green room. Jaime whined again, his back against the wall next to the door. He didn’t even try covering himself up. It was Tony. They shared an apartment back in San Diego when they weren’t touring and it’s not like they’ve never seen each other naked before. They live on a fucking tour bus nine months out of the year.

Tony’s eyes traveled downward toward Jaime’s leaking cock, his eyes blown wide with lust immediately. He licked his lips absent-mindedly.

"I saw that wink you sent me," Tony growled, pushing Jaime against the wall. He brushed his lips against Jaime’s, teasing the shorter boy. "God, and that moan during Bulletproof," Tony breathed, pressing his lips to Jaime’s in a desperate, messy kiss. Jaime moaned into it, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck. Tony rolled his hips so his abs rubbed against Jaime’s cock, creating a delicious friction.

"Uhn!" Jaime moaned, breaking the kiss to throw his head back. He’d already been dangerously close and Tony wasn’t helping the matter.

"God, you moan like a fucking whore," Tony growled, gripping Jaime’s ample hips and spinning him around so he was pressed against the wall, his cheek pressed against the wall, too. He panted heavily as Tony pulled his skinny jeans and briefs down to his knees. "Mm, such a pretty ass, too," Tony mused, running his hands over the soft skin of Jaime’s ass, squeezing once in a while. One of his fingers disappeared between Jaime’s cheeks, pressing Jaime’s prostate with an almost frightening precision.

"T-Tony!" Jaime gasped, his cock twitching. 

Tony smirked and undid his jeans, pulling them down to his thighs, and stroking his cock a couple times. He grunted a little, giving away what he was doing. God, Jaime wanted to see that with his own eyes. Tony gripped Jaime’s thick hips again and kicked his feet apart.

"Get ready, you little cockslut," Tony growled into Jaime’s ear, nipping on his earlobe. Jaime moaned again, poking his ass out a little more. "Good boy," Tony grinned, and guided his cock into Jaime’s tight hole. 

Jaime clawed at the wall, his arms and legs trembling. He let out a weak moan as Tony started fucking him with a steady rhythm. He’d never felt this  _full_  in his entire life. Tony was satisfyingly heavy and thick and it felt amazing. 

"Tony," Jaime breathed, his head hanging as his hands kept him steady against the wall. He watched his cock leak onto the floor, looking at how red and angry it looked. He wanted so badly to touch it, but he knew Tony would punish him for him. A lazy smile made its way onto his lips and he gripped his cock in his hand.

Tony grunted and smacked Jaime’s hand away. “You don’t get to come yet,” he groaned, holding Jaime’s hips. He smacked Jaime’s ass, his hips quickening their pace.

Jaime moaned, closing his eyes. He smiled in bliss, his lips parted, and his head thrown back. “H-How come, huh? Not man enough to let me come first?” he teased, giggling softly.

"Excuse me?" Tony panted, growing angry.

"You heard me. F-Faster," he demanded, rolling his hips back against Tony’s.

Tony groaned again and moved his hips quicker, their skin slapping against each other obscenely.

"Mmm, yeah," Jaime giggled again, feeling nothing but pure bliss. This is what he’s needed for so long now and he was really fucking glad it was Tony giving it to him. "Faster."

"I can’t go any faster, Jai," Tony growled, squeezing his hips, digging his nails into the thick skin. 

"Ugh," Jaime grunted, hanging his head again. "C’mon, Tone. I could fuck better than this," he teased. He was only kidding. He’s never had anyone this good in his life. He was just trying to work Tony up and he was painfully close. He laid his head back against Tony’s shoulder, his eyes half lidded and his lips parted and glossy. He spoke quietly, his voice deep and low. "No me jodas más difícil, Tony."

_/”Fuck me harder, Tony.”/_

Tony let out a strangled moan, and moved his hips impossibly faster, their bodies slapping together obscenely. 

Jaime smiled, his body squirming with bliss. “Y-Yes,” he gasped, coming hard all over the wall and his tshirt. He trembled and convulsed, his hips stuttering back against Tony’s.

Tony let out a gasp, his hair covering his face completely except for his mouth. “J-Jaime,” he breathed, coating Jaime’s inside with thick ribbons of come. He whimpered a little, riding it out. Both of them stayed standing, still feeling the aftershocks of their orgasms.

Tony pulled out, making Jaime whimper. He felt so empty and he was already missing the closeness. He was about to collapse against the wall, but Tony caught him, turning him around and holding him close. He pressed Jaime against the wall, away from the mess he’d made, and stripped Jaime of his shirt, since it was already messy. 

Tony grinned and kissed Jaime’s chest, right in the middle where his heart would be, and cleaned up the wall, the little spot on the floor, and Jaime.

Jaime smiled, humming softly. “Mm, yo debería haber guiñado el ojo que antes,” he giggled a little. 

_/”Mm, I should’ve winked at you sooner.”/_

Tony rolled his eyes and tucked Jaime back in his pants, then picked him up, carrying the shorter boy over to the couch, bridal style.

Tony sat down, Jaime sitting on his lap. They smiled at each other and shared a gentle kiss. Jaime wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, nuzzling his face into Tony’s neck. He kissed there softly, smiling.

"We should do that again sometime," Tony grinned, pecking Jaime’s nose.

"I agree," Jaime paused. "But I don’t just fuck."

Tony gave him a funny look again.

"I’ll do that again on one condition," Jaime smiled.

"And that is?" Tony nuzzled Jaime’s neck, kissing their softly.

"Ser mi novio?"

_/”Be my boyfriend?”/_

Tony looked up at his best friend — no he was his boyfriend now — and smiled the biggest smile Jaime’s ever seen. “I thought you’d never ask, Jai.”


End file.
